


Love Actually

by chryssadirewolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryssadirewolf/pseuds/chryssadirewolf
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 65
Kudos: 42
Collections: Winter Jorleesi 2020





	1. I Don’t Want a Lot for Christmas




	2. All I Want for Christmas Is You




	3. Love Is All Around Us




	4. To Me You Are Perfect




End file.
